Ten things that Harry Potter has given us
by Vitzy
Summary: A tribute to all things Harry. I'm feeling emotional again about it being the end so here is my list of ten things HP has given us. Read it...go on!


**Disclaimer: I don't think I really need to do this, considering this is a tribute to Harry Potter and therefore a tribute to Jo, herself, but still...I'm really not the owner of Harry Potter, the quotes or the characters or any established 'thing' I've mentioned below. I don't even own an oxford dictionary...read on you'll know what I mean.**

Ten things Harry Potter has given us:

The word 'muggle'. Now no one feels left out on Halloween. If you're not dressed as a witch or a ghost it doesn't matter because you're dressed as a muggle! And this is perhaps the only fictional word that has actually appeared in the Oxford dictionary.

The wonderful actors : Tom, Emma, Rupert and Dan. Without Harry Potter we would not perhaps have had a bunch of talented young actors in the British film industry. They are a testament to our country!

The cussing 'Melin's beard' or as Ron likes to say 'Melin's baggy Y-fronts' which never gets you into trouble...I sure have been saved from tight spots because of my favourite form of swearing!

A whole new system of grading! So what if we've got an E ? It stands for exceeds expectations. If you managed to get an O..well then you're outstanding. And an A for ONCE is just acceptable. Not as good as getting an E or an O...

Having greasy hair is a form of bravery *winks* Eating sherbet lemons (_not lemon drops...that's American!) _is cool and dude if you've got a scar of any shape or size on your forehead then you're A-mazing!

The new form of fighting...using 'stupefy' and 'impedementa' and the occasional 'imperio' (_it's illegal but Harry uses it at one point...so it can't be that bad!)_

An amazing theme park , 8 absolutely wonderful movies , Potter Puppet Pals , A very Potter Musical and its sequel : A very Potter sequel and if I may quote they are _'Totally awesome!' _Wrock music and lets not forget...FANFICTION. This fandom is the number one fandom _(being a good hundred thousands ahead of Twilight...see Robert? You should have just stuck with Potter) _

Unforgettable quotes : (I'm naming one from each book)

Stone :

"Oh I didn't realise it had to be so wet"

Chamber :

"Now Harry, you must know all about Muggles , tell me ,what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?"

Prisoner :

"I knew I could do it because I already saw myself do it. Does that make any sense?

"No and I hate flying."

Goblet :

You need preparing, You need arming but most of all you need _constant , never ceasing vigilance." _

Phoenix :

"You should write a book, translating mad things girls do so boys can understand them"

Prince :

"Leave me alone , Harry's going to introduce me to Romilda Vane"

Hallows:

"Oi! There's a war going on here."

_And _because this quote deserves special status :

"**NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"**

Harry Potter has shown us the true meaning of friendship , of love of bravery and given us many emotional moments...I'm going to share my favourite one from each book:

Stone:

There are somethings you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.

Chamber:

"It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."

Prisoner:

"I'm not blamin' yeh … but I gotta tell yeh, I thought you two'd value yer friend more'n broomsticks or rats. Tha's all."

Goblet:

"If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors , not his equals."

Phoenix:

I must not tell lies... ** (A/N : I chose this because this becomes a very important 'scar' for later books when Harry tells the minister that, and I quote , "I don't like your methods minister.") **

Prince:

But he understood at last what Dumbledore had been trying to tell him. It was, he thought, the difference between being dragged into the arena to face a battle to the death and walking into the arena with your head held high. Some people, perhaps, would say that there was little to choose between the two ways, but Dumbledore knew — _and so do I_, thought Harry, with a rush of fierce pride, _and so did my parents_ — that there was all the difference in the world.

Hallows:

"It doesn't mean defeating death in the way the Death Eaters mean it, Harry," said Hermione, her voice gentle. "It means... you know... living beyond death. Living after death."  
>But they were not living, Harry thought: they were gone. The empty words could not disguise the fact that his parents' mouldering remains lay beneath snow and stone, indifferent, unknowing. And tears came before he could stop them, boiling hot and then instantly freezing on his face, and what was the point in wiping them off, or pretending? He let them fall, his lips pressed hard together, looking down at the thick snow hiding from his eyes the place where the last of Lily and James lay, bones now, surely, or dust, not knowing or caring that their living son stood so near, his heart still beating, alive because of their sacrifice and close to wishing, at this moment, that he was sleeping under the snow with them.<p>

It has given us , the fans, fourteen years of happiness, (1997-2011) comfort and love. I've grown up with it as , I know so many others have too. It's been a truly magical journey and I am sure the magic will live on with the future generations.

To quote Dumbledore and tweak it slightly : "Harry Potter will only truly have left the world when none here are loyal to it."

**A/N : I than you all for reading this. If you want to add something because you're feeling just as emotional as I am , the review button is just below. May we keep the name living long... *Holds imaginary glass up * :To Harry Potter, a series that's changed the lives of many. **


End file.
